The present invention relates to index media for three-ring binders, wirebound notebooks and the like. More particularly, it relates to flexible, low cost index media for these applications.
A wide variety of index media are available for three-ring binders. It is desirable to provide index media which are easily inscribed by the user and deployed in the appropriate locations within a notebook, and which facilitate locating documents. The invention relates to low cost index media which are conveniently used with three-ring binders as well as wirebound notebooks. Such index media facilitate the finding of documents thereby providing a worthwhile time savings.